


A Man and His Dog

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Padfoot sulks as he licks his wounds...





	A Man and His Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“I really hate when you do that,” Remus said, glowering at the dog in the corner. The mutt looked up at him, his beady black eyes accusing, and then continued to lick himself laboriously, whining when he made contact with a new wound.

“Don’t blame me,” Remus admonished. “I’m not the one who thought it would be a good idea to play tag with a fully transformed werewolf. I’m not that stupid.”

The dog growled, stood up and turned his back to Remus, before gingerly laying down again and continuing his painful task.

Remus allowed him to sulk and whimper while he continued to apply treatment to his own wounds. Soon, however, the sorrowful moans were too much and he broke his resolve.

“You know Padfoot, if you were to transform, we could lick each other’s wounds.”


End file.
